


Как ты и представлял

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Immobility, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Paralysis, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, Yaoi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: И всё же Итачи, должно быть, в данном случае признал Саске хоть сколько-нибудь стоящим, раз утащил его, избитого почти до отключки, с собой неизвестно куда.





	Как ты и представлял

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Like You Imagined](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466859) by joyinthedance. 



Саске пришёл в сознание на жёстком футоне в тёмной комнате. Он оказался голым, прикрытым только грубой простынёй, которая раздражала множественные свежие раны на его теле. Он не мог шевельнуть руками.  _Переломаны?_  Восприятие медленно встало на место, и тогда нутро скрутило от ужасающей ироничности сцены. Рядом с ним лежал его старший брат, по-видимому крепко спящий, словно искажённое зеркальное отражение потерянного прошлого, в котором они вот так лежали рядом без всякого страха.  
  
 _Как всё к этому пришло?_  
  
Как только Саске улизнул от Звука, то уверовал, что наконец-то стал достаточно силён для осуществления своей задачи. Лёгкость его побега, казалось, была тому подтверждением. Однако при очередной встрече лицом к лицу с братом он опять с треском провалился. И всё же Итачи, должно быть, в данном случае признал Саске хоть сколько-нибудь стоящим, раз утащил его, избитого почти до отключки, с собой неизвестно куда.  
  
Всё в этом было ложью. Итачи не спал. И разумеется, он знал, что Саске тоже не спит.  
  
Минул час.  
  
В какой-то момент Саске почувствовал, как что-то задело его поясницу, и распахнул глаза с активированным шаринганом. Но Итачи всего лишь повернулся в притворном сне и теперь лежал к нему лицом с закрытыми в идеальном покое глазами.  
  
 _Что за дурацкая игра. Он меня совсем за идиота держит?_  Саске отодвинулся от брата, хотя собственные ноги казались ему тяжелее свинца. Спустя несколько минут он вновь отчетливо почувствовал это: почти невесомое скольжение ногтей по своей коже. Саске резко сел и замер, обнаружив кунай у своего горла. Ногти прекратили свои воздушные движения и постепенно усилили давление, пока Саске не ощутил, как распарывается кожа.  
  
— Не спится, младший брат?  
  
— Зачем притащил меня сюда? — прорычал Саске, неприятно оцарапывая словами глотку. От рук по-прежнему не было никакой пользы, а движение ногами требовало чрезвычайных усилий, однако сломаны те не были, он точно это знал.  _Мне что-то вкололи? Или это какое-то дзютсу?_  
  
— Что ты со мной сделал? — потребовал ответа Саске.  
  
— Пока что ничего, — откликнулся Итачи, скребя окрашенными ногтями по спине брата.  
  
— Я не могу двинуться, ублюдок!  
  
— Не обвиняй меня в своей слабости, — сказал Итачи, убирая кунай. — Я знаю твои намерения. Не моя вина, что ты не можешь их выполнить.  
  
— Мои намерения? — дерзко отозвался Саске. — Думаешь, я трус, готовый прикончить тебя во сне? Может, ты и забыл понятие честь, но я — нет. Я сокрушу тебя в честном бою.  
  
Итачи ничего не сказал.  
  
— Верни мне одежду и освободи, иначе пожалеешь.  
  
— Твоя одежда в лоскуты, Саске, — вздохнул старший брат. Он провёл пальцами по одной из мелких ранок у Саске на животе, и та начала кровоточить. — А впрочем, она и так не многое прикрывала. Полагаю, за этот очаровательный наряд следовало благодарить Орочимару, — рука Итачи переместилась вверх, чтобы обвести по кругу сосок мальчика.  
  
— Не трогай меня, — огрызнулся Саске, сопротивляясь незримым путам. Итачи нагнулся над телом Саске, надвигаясь на него до тех пор, пока младший брат не смог видеть одни лишь только багровые глаза, буравящие его до самой души. Саске сглотнул, почувствовав руку Итачи у себя между ног. Хотелось плюнуть ему в лицо, но во рту стояла пустыня. В голове стучали отчаяние и терзающие воспоминания. — Я сказал: не  _трогай_  меня,  _нии-сан!_  
  
Что-то в лице Итачи изменилось почти неуловимо.  
— Значит, ты по-прежнему считаешь меня братом.  
  
Глаза Саске сверкнули.  
— Я считаю тебя предателем.  
  
Глаза Итачи сверкнули в ответ.  
— Ты так и не перестал ходить по моим стопам, — его мозолистые пальцы сомкнулись на стремительно твердеющем члене Саске.  
  
 _Ненависть_ , напомнил себе Саске, пока умелые поглаживания Итачи раздразнивали его до состояния эрекции. Всё только ради этого.  _Усилить мою ненависть._  Вот только ненависть не шла в сравнение с удовольствием. Как ни старался, Саске не смог избежать слабого стона, сорвавшегося с губ, когда другой рукой Итачи нащупал чувствительное местечко у него глубоко внутри.  
  
Старший брат хмыкнул. Впрочем, столь низкий и тёмный звук едва ли можно было назвать смехом.  
  
— А ты изменился с нашей последней встречи,  _отото_ , — Итачи прервался, чтобы высвободить собственную выпирающую эрекцию из тесных чёрных штанов. — Какая жалость, что ты пришёл ко мне уже попользованным, — сказал он, вторгаясь в тело Саске без предупреждения и пощады. — Полагаю, тебе к такому не привыкать.  
  
Саске поморщился: скорее от позорной правды, чем от боли.  
  
— Но при всём том, что делал с тобой змей, ты ничего не получил взамен. Вот почему ты до сих пор не можешь меня одолеть.  
  
Саске отчаянно цеплялся за   
обрывки собственной гордости, пока Итачи жёстко имел его. Он не собирался срываться на крик имени своего брата и всё равно чувствовал, как тот подступал к сведённому спазмом горлу.  
  
— Пожалуйста...  _не_... пожалуйста, — услышал он собственные мольбы, —  _пожалуйста, не останавливайся._  
  
Изливаясь в руку Итачи, он ощущал, как основополагающие его существования — его ненависть, его цель, его воля — покидали тело, до тех пор пока не осталась только пустая треснутая оболочка ребёнка. Мгновение спустя изнутри его затопил влажный жар Итачи. Саске не поднял взгляда.  
  
А потом пришло ненавязчивое ощущение, как Итачи поцеловал его в щёку.  
  
Эта безмолвная признательность отличалась от всего того, что Саске познал со времён своего детства. Он бы уже напрочь позабыл, что такое нежность, если бы не воскрешал это разбитое прошлое в бесчисленных снах, по ночам преследуемый отголоском прикосновений своего старшего брата.  _Прямо как в тех снах,_  подумал он, не отрывая глаз от фигуры рядом с собой.  
  
Итачи улыбнулся леденящей кровь невинной улыбкой.  
— Глупый маленький брат, — сказал он. — Ты спишь, пока мы говорим.  
  
Саске моргнул, когда лицо брата растворилось с пробуждением.  
  
—  _Нии-сан_!.. — вскричал Саске, хватаясь за расщепляющийся образ.  
  
Но оказался один на промокших простынях. И увидел кровь у себя под ногтями, где те впивались в его собственную плоть.


End file.
